


Crush

by novacayne



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Comedy, Crush, Cute, F/M, Funny, heichou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi isn't exactly a fan of Eren having a major crush on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

“Jaeger! Quit staring at (Y/N) and get over here so we can spar!”

You whipped your head around at the mention of your name and saw Jean laughing wildly as Mikasa glared openly at him. Glancing to the left, you could see Eren, who’s cheeks were flushed a deep shade of ruby. 

“Kirstein! Where are those laps you owe me from yesterday? You had better get running, unless you want another ten to do!”

His laughter stopped abruptly as he locked eyes with you, hopping off the fence he was sitting on and breaking directly into a sprint.

“Hmm. Seems you have learned a thing or two from me.” 

The smirk on Levi’s face was evident in his tone as he stepped beside you. 

“I guess you’ve rubbed off on me a little.” 

You smiled over your shoulder at him, crossing your arms as you watched the rest of the squad fall in line while you and Levi approached. 

“All right, brats. I’m not going to–Oi! Connie! What are you blithering on about, brat?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in the startled boy’s direction, waiting for a response as he folded his arms tightly across his chest.

“He was just mentioning how Jean is suffering for blabbing in front of Squad Leader (Y/N) that Eren has a crush on her.”

Sasha took a generous bite of the potato she was snacking on, chewing happily and completely oblivious to Levi’s astonished expression. 

“Wha–”

Levi shook his head quickly, before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“What the hell is with you pathetic, good-for-nothing-brats?! All of you, fifteen laps, now! Oi, Kirstein, that’s another fifteen for you!”

Biting your lip, you struggled not to laugh as you looked down, listening to all of them shuffle as they took off running. 

“Are you..jealous?”

With everyone else out of earshot, you let out the giggle you were restraining, earning you a dramatic roll-of-the-eyes from Levi. 

“Hey, I’m just asking. I mean, if you feel threatened by a fifteen year old boy, let me know.”

Levi sighed as you continued to laugh, then he glared over at the running figures. 

“Jaeger! Quit slacking off! That’s another five laps, brat!”

You turned away, covering your mouth as you tried to calm your laughter. Levi shot a sideways glance in your direction, but you could tell he was forcing back a smile. 

“Come on, Captain. It’s a little funny.”

You took a step towards him, wrapping your arm around his waist as you stood directly beside him. 

“Only thing that’s funny is that brat thinking he would ever even remotely have a chance with you.”

You cracked up again and looked over to see his stoic expression had broken into an amused smile. 

“You’re the only one for me. Besides, I’m not into younger men.”

“Oi, watch your tongue or I’ll have you out running laps next, brat.”

Levi smirked playfully as he pulled you in closer to him, kissing you gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
